


Iruka's Butt

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's fascination with Iruka's butt is a complex matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iruka's Butt

It wasn't really Iruka's ass that Kakashi liked.  Not that it wasn't wonderful, it was. It was round, perky, and despite spending a lot of time behind the desk teaching and in the mission room very muscular. He appreciated it, he did, but what he really liked was Iruka's reaction when he groped it.

Iruka's back would stiffen, his eyes would widen momentarily before narrowing in slight annoyance, and then the faintest flush would color his cheeks.

Kakashi loved that. That moment right before Iruka hit him. There was a certain satisfaction  in seeing the chuunin's pink cheeks and knowing what it really meant... that he would get exactly what he wanted when they got home. Punished.


End file.
